The New Kid
by KickinIt1717
Summary: Kim Crawford is new to Seaford. She moved after her dad cheated on her mom. Now she has to deal with bad boy Jack Brewer and all his drama... KICK in the end! First fanfic so please be nice ad R&R! Not sure if it will be rates T but whatever
1. Chapter 1

Kims POV:

I woke up to a shaking mattress and quickly tried to turn off the alarm. My mattress has a pan under it that vibrates my bed when my alarm clock goes off, so to shut it off I just turn off the alarm clock. Every time I reached to turn my alarm off, I would push it further away from me by mistake. Around the 5th attempt, I stretched out to turn off the alarm with my eyes still glued shut, only to land on the white carpet. How dare they call a carpet soft... I looked up to see my brother Ryan standing in front of me smirking as I propped myself up onto one elbow and managed to open my eyes partially. He then giggled and pulled out a bottle of cologne from behind his back and soaked me with it! At that point I was wide awake and chased him out of my room screaming "I'm going to kill you Ryan!" as I slammed my door shut. I guess I should take a shower And get some PERFUME on...

time skip to after shower:

yay! Now I smell like Green apples instead of cologne! I went into my room trying to decide what to wear on my first day at Seaford High school. You see my mom and 2 older siblings (Ashley and Ryan) and I moved to Seaford this past Summer Due to an "incident" with my dad cheating on my mom. it's a touchy subject in the Crawford household, so I avoid talking or even thinking about it at all costs.

I put on faded blue skinny jeans, a red and white striped tank top, and my brown Steve Madden combat boots. I then curled my blonde hair and put on mascara as well as my light pink lip gloss to top it off. I grabbed an apple and my book bag and walked out of the house making sure to wake nobody up, and started walking towards my first day of high school...

Jacks POV:

Just another glorious year... I took a shower and put on my dark blue jeans, maroon high tips, maroom plain v-neck tshirt, with my short sleeved over shirt that was plaid and the colors maroon and white. I grabbed my skateboard and book bag and left for school. At school I saw Donna Tobin...her legs are her only good feature, but hey! When your making out with her you don't notice anything other than her lips! I'm the bad boy of Seaford, i date all the pretty girls and forget about them when when I break up with them. I've never had actual feelings for one of my girlfriends but whatever. I have 1 simple rule:

NEVER fall for a girl in highschool! It just causes drama and it never lasts. When I fall in love it will have to be the perfect girl, flawless actually. I walked into first period only to see a new kid to boss around...if she ever turns around I might be able to see just how fugly she probably is...

(So I hope you liked it! Please read and review! I'm fine with constructive criticism but please nothing harsh about it. This is may first story so please he nice! If I get any good/nice reviews I will continue. Sorry for any possible typos. So yeah that's it for now! Kick in the end, not sure how long it will be so we will see. I'm on Summer break so I should be able to update pretty quickly! Hope to ear from you!)


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to update yet, but because Im not tired I decided to make another chapter:)

disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it

Kim's POV:

I walked into school surprisingly calm, as I looked around like a lost puppy looking for the office to pick up my schedule. When I finally found it (I followed some kid wearing a black, red and white cheerleading looking outfit) I got my schedule and went to find my locker. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going while looking down at my schedule, as I smashed right into somebody. I fell straight to the floor landing on my back and hitting my head of the floor. As I was regaining consciousness I looked up holding my head, and saw a red headed boy. He looked like a nerd...all scrawny and wearing a red ad yellow sweater vest...he put his hand out and I took it.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He said as he lifted his arms and leg up to cover his body in defense.

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you unless you do something really bad or embarrassing to me. I'm Kim Crawford by the way" I said as I stuck my hand out to shake his hand. He looked terrified but he seemed to have calmed down a lot as he shook my hand and said "I'm Milton".

Definitely a nerd... "So could you show me where to go cause I don't want to be late to class on my first day?" I said as I giggled a little bit.

he simply shook his head, took my schedule and signaled for me to follow him. Once I was in my class I saw in the back. I heard something so I turned around to see what it was. It was a girl. She has long, dark brown hair. "Hey are you new? I'm grace, If you need anything just let me know okay?" She said. Wow...I didn't even have to tell her I was new, she just offered to help. Then I realized I was just staring at her for a few minutes while I was thinking. I nodded and awkwardly turned around only to see another dark brown haired person...only this time it was was a boy and was trying to give me the smolder look. Thankfully the teacher walked in so I didn't have to deal with whatever that was about.

Jacks POV:

Dang she is gorgeous! I figured she was just gonna be another ugly girl to ignore and avoid, but it was the exact opposite! She had bouncy blonde hair with sparkling brown eyes. _Snap out of it Jack, no feelings_ _remember?_ Then I had to turn due to the rachet voice of the teacher...Mr. G

i didn't realize I was STILL staring at her until I was interrupted by Mr. G saying, "Mr Brewer! Is there something you find amusing about our new student Kim?". I blushed and turned around "If you find Ms. Crawford too distracting for you I can always move your seats" he said with a quirky grin. I glared at him then stood up and walked out of the class cussing under my breath.

As I sat under the willow tree on the side of the school, I thought_ stupid_ _Mr. G...Stupid girl. stupid life!_ When all the sudden I heard footsteps coming towards me...

(So thats where I'm ending it tonight! I hope you like it and please review! Who do you think it is that followed Jack outside? Find out soon:) I will try and update tomorrow!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here's another Chapter! I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your "expectations". I'm new and normally hate writing, but I thought it might be fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

****Kim's POV:

I sat in class awkwardly as students whispered about Jack...but I heard one about me too. They said I was probably too dumb to realize that's not normal for Jack to do. Kim Crawford is NOT dumb! I stood up and ran out of the classroom ready to knock over anything that gets in my way of leaving first period. _How could they say that? they don't know anything about me! That's part of being the NEW_ kid!

As I ran I finally found my way out of the huge school. I didn't want to skip my first day so I just decided to skip the rest of first period. I walked over to a shady willow tree only to see Jack. He looked sad/mad/annoyed all at once. I kept walking towards him, _maybe he will want to talk about it..._

Jacks POV:

I looked up to see Kim as I played with a piece of grass. She sat down besides me, folded her knees up, and wrapper her arms around them by bothering to make eye contact or even say anything yet. I was sitting the same and finally it got awkward and frustrating so I talked...

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside talking with all the other kids about how bad I am" I said putting air quotes around the word bad. She turned and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes, and I got lost in a daze again. _ I don't like her right? I just think she's beautiful...wow I'm not saying hot, I'm saying beautiful._

She was staring at me, then I realized she said something while I was talking to myself. I guess she caught onto things and decided to say it again cause she Said "okay...so for the SECOND time, how are you a bad boy you seem really nice". There was only one answer "cause I get all the girls" I said with a small smile. She looked upset..._hm I wonder why?_ "so your one of those jerks?" She said

"I'm not a jerk I just use my good looks to my advantage" I said. "I'm gonna go, I don't want to be around guys like you..just 1 thing?" I nodded for her to continue, it hurt that she called me a jerk. "Don't think all the girls you date aren't going to get payback, and be yourself. I can tell your not actually a jerk..." She said as she walked away..._I think I want to get to know Crawford...I need to find out her first name...I need to get back to class... What if she's in more of my classes! _I thought as I ran back into school for second period.

(I hope you liked it! My phone is frustrating. It changes actual words into non words constantly and is making me type slow...anyways read and review please! Bye until next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it! R&R more please I would really appreciate it! More reviews the longer I will make my chapters :)**

**thank you for belong nice on my first fanfic and geared chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Kim's POV:

I walked back into school not wanting to have to deal with another cheater like my dad. I miss my dad, Lehman was my absolute beat friend. Then he wet and cheated on mom with my friends mom...

i could tell Jack wasn't bad at all, he just needs to find love and he'll find his way out of his hell hole of a life.

i kind of want to be friends with him so I can help him, but that's more so up to him than me.

As I went to second period I saw Grace admitting in the back. She motioned for me to come over and sit so I did just that. As I sat down talking to Grace, Jack walked in. He walked past me handing me a note and left to sit next to Barbie Doll, Donna Tobin. Grace told me to steer clear of Donna and her possy.

I looked at the note, then to Grace, then to Jack, and back down at the neatly folded note. As I unfolded it I saw a number. Jacks Number.

I took put a desperate sheet of paper and we passed notes the whole period.

K-That was random!

J-I want to get to know you Crawford

K-The names Kim, and nothing other than Kim...

J-That's a long name(;

k-you know what i meant Jack-_-

J-I know. I just want to be friends, that's all

K-No games?

J-No games

K-Ok. gtg class is over

I gave him the note for the last time and walked out of class.

The day went by fast. It was now lunch time and Jack invited me to sit with his friends. their names were Milton, Eddie, Jerry and if course Donna. She likes Jack but hates all his friends, including me. But everybody felt the same way about her. Except maybe Jack.

Jacks POV:

I came back to the table after buying an apple to see drone on the floor, and Kim with her fists clenched and in the air. _Did she hurt Donna?_

__"What did you do!?" I said to Kim.

"Jack! I didn't-" I cut her off. "Obviously you did! Donnas on the ground! Why did you hurt her?! You know we're dating and I thought we were friends! You are such a dumb blonde! Go back to Alabama or wherever you crawled out from and leave us alone!" I said as I pushed Kim to the ground and picked Donna up and took her to the nurse. I was infuriated. _Why would she do that?_

__Kim's POV:

Jack stood up and left to get an apple. Donna immediately, without hesitation reached across the table and slapped my cheek. Hard.

"What was that for?!" I yelled. Milton Eddie sat in complete utter shock as Jerry whipped out his phone and recorded everything. "Stay away from MY Jack, got it?" Donna said. "I don't like him like that! And what makes you think he likes you anyway!?" I screamed in her face.

"We're dating you dirt ball! So why don't you just LEAVE!" I could smell her nasty breath and her disgusting makeup caked face was right in front of me. she REAKED. She punched me in the face, knocked me to the ground, and kicked my stomach a few times. I felt violated and furious yet weak at the same time. She kicked my Shen and then knees my face while pulling my hair to lift my head up.

then I slapped her face with all the energy I had left and stood up carefully, yet quickly. I got into a fighting stance just in case. Then Jack came over. I was pain unbearable pain and could barely stand. Jack screamed at me, you shed me down and walked out carrying Donna. I looked up to see Donna with a devious grin in her face, and I knew she had won. Great first day huh?

(Hope you like it! Chapter 5 is going to be very short and I apologize but I do write the chapters fast so it should hopefully make up for my short chapters(: bye!)


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry for all the typos! If I type in sorry it changes into soapy... And if changes into they're...ya my autocorrect SUCKS so I'm sorry for u having to decifer my phones language haha**

**ease keep reviewing I really enjoy hearing your feedback. It makes my day :) I have 2 chapters ready to be uploaded tomorrow. Not sure if I will upload them both cause chapter 6 is decently long I think. Well since I'm posting this it will be considered chapter 7 :) k bye luv you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apreciate the reviews! Im adding chapters fast aimply because when I would read incimpleted stories I would go crazy if it took them more that 2 days to update haha. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin It**

Kim's POV:

My mom is screaming at my dad over the phone once again. It has been 2 weeks since I've spoken to Jack. He still won't let me explain, but why should I try to get him to let me explain? He won't give me the time of day to be honest with him so why should I waste my time? My mom rudely interrupted my deep train of thought once again. I can't take it anymore! So I ran. Ran away from my screwed up life with no friends and a family that hardly even notices me anymore...

I ran to the park, making sure to sprint past Jacks house on the way since we're neighbors. Just my luck. I was in pain and NOBODY could see it..mom was too busy yelling at dad, Grace and Jack stopped talking to me, and my siblings are away at college... I have _nobody_

__I have every class with the brewers. Thy both ignore me and Jack acts as if I don't even exist... I picked up a football and threw it across the field, screaming/grunting as I threw it with all my might. My dad and I used to love football...it was my stress outlet when something went wrong. And right now, _everything_ was wrong...

Jacks POV

Not talking to Kim for the past 2 weeks is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life...even though we barely knew each other, I felt like I had known her since we were in diapers. I miss her smile, laugh, and "advice".

My thoughts were interrupted by splashes being heard from outside on the street. It was pouring outside and I wet to my balcony and saw Kim. Running in the opposite direction in here's her house is. I could hear her sobbing and sniffling. _Should I go after her? Should I care?_

__Suddenly my feet and legs answered for me as I ran out the door and Ito the rain...

(Sorry it's short, but I warned you! Haha next chapter is a decent length I think so keep Reviewing and reading! I love seeing your reviews!)

-Hayley


	7. Chapter 7

**The story is coming to an end(: I think it will e over next chapter but I'm not for sure. Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. I wasn't for sure in how to write this chapter. I think I changed big chunks of it like 3 times each trying to make it good. So please enjoy and review review review! Haha thank you!**

****Jacks POV:

When I got to the park, I saw a hooded figure throwing footballs. Kim. She seemed hurt and lost. I came up behind her not knowing what I was going to say and yelled "Kim!" She turned around, her blonde hair soaked in rain and sticking to her cheeks and forehead. "What are you doing here?!" She asked.

_I honestly had no idea what I was doing here_

__"I don't know? I just...I guess I just..." I couldn't finish.

"You just left me... "She said on the verge of even more years. "I didn't even get to explain what actually HAPPENED!" She said as she checked another football across the field.

"Wht is wrong with you? You didn't have to explain, she was on the ground Kim!" we were both drenched in the pouring down rain. "Donna beat me! I hit her ONCE! In defense so she wouldn't kill me Jack!"

Kims POV

He looked confused. "Why would she do that!?" He asked.

"She said you're hers and to stay away from you". I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to the ground and cried. I felt Jacks hand on my back as he sat down next to me in the mud and rain.

"I'm sorry" he said. He hugged me, but I flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Donna kicked me as LOT. I broke a few ribs" I said whike lightly touching my rib cage.

"Why are you so sad? Your life is great!" Jacks said, breaking the silence. "My life is far from perfect! You were te best part of it until you told me you were a player and to get lost..." I said about to cry again...

Jacks POV

i was the best part of her life? _Was... _why change after I told her about the girls? "Why did that change?" I asked calmly.

she hugged me tightly and I hugged back gently, making sure to not hurt her.

"You remind me of my dad..." _What? _"he cheated on my mom with of of my friends mom back in Tennessee..." I can't believe I was such a jerk.

"I'm sorry Kim...I'm so sorry" I said about to cry. It hit me that she never gave me proof that Donna lied...I just believed her...But there's no doubt she was telling the truth.

"Come on" I said as I helped her up and we walked to the school talking evenap wow and then about each other.

It started raining even harder if that was even possible, so we went u der a big tree.

We layed down, I held one of Kim's hands, as our hands lay on my stomach and her head lays on my chest.

Kims POV

I was still frustrated about what Jack had said about me. But I need somebody...I trusted him with my life. After all he practically is my life. The love of my life, Jack Brewer.

I was almost completely put like a light when I felt something soft places agame forget forehead for a second. Then it retreated. We layed under the willow tree where we officially first met, enjoying each others presence and drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! I plan on having another chapter! Maybe tomorrow I will post another one. Tell me what you thought about this chapter(: bye for now!**

**-Hayley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews :) I can't even begin to tell you how awesome you are! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin It**

Jacks POV

I woke up to the loud sound of my ringtone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. Jerry. I picked up rubbing my eyes and starting to sit up. "Jerry?"

"Yo! Did you see the video of Kim and Donnas fight! It's EVERYWHERE" he said. "Jerry. Did you post this video and not tell me about it?" I said. "Uh I got to go...clean my uh room...ya so look it up its called K and D school fight! Bye!" He said and quickly hung up.

I started to sit up once again. As I did so Kim started to wake up. She's so pretty. She makes Donna look like road kill or something. Realizing its a school day and that school starts in 2 hours I quickly woke Kim up. We both got up and sprinted home not even bothering to say goodbye.

I went home, grabbed my bag and ran to school not having enough time to change. When I got to school I saw Kim at her locker wearing the same thing as she was wearing last night as well. As I was walking towards her Donna stepped in front of me and kissed me. I tries to pull away but she wouldn't let me. She finally stopped once Kim turned around and had seen. I need to break up with Donna...

Kim's POV

I turned around and there's Donna making sure I see her and Jack still together! I thought Jack was my friend now! Jack walked away and Donna came over to me. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Jacks got mine." She said with a devious grin. I want to hurt her so bad! But I can't...I'm not going to lose Jack again. "Bye Donna" I said as a started to turn around. Donna pushed me. Hard. I fell straight to the ground and hit my face on the floor cause my forehead to bleed.

Jacks POV

I went Togo put me things in my locker when I remembered I needed to talk to Donna. I went back and saw Kim say "Bye Donna" and tart to walk away. That's my girl. I mean no she's not MY girl...yet...I wish she was. Then Donna shoved Kim to the ground. You could R&R a thud as Kim's head collided with the cold, hard floor. THAT'S IT. I ran up to Donna and shoved her Ito the lockers yelling "how dare you touch Kim! You're such a jerk and I'm embarrassed to say I'm dating you! We're over! Done! Through! Get out of here and you better NEVER touch even a single hair on Kim's perfect head again!" She looked scree, yet she has that stupid smirk on her face as she walked away from me and out of my life. For good.

Kim's POV

I can't believe Jack would do that for me. I felt my cheeks start to turn red as I blushed when he said my perfect head. Looks like somebody has a crush! He's so sweet.

Jack came over and helped me up. He intertwined our fingers as we walked to the girls locker rooms and we walked in. School hasn't started yet so nobody was in there. He told me to sit on a bench so I did. He went Ito the gym teachers office and grabbed a band aid. He cleaned off my cut on my forehead and put a bandaid on it. "Are you ok" he asked looking sad. "It's not your fault Donnas a witch and Yes IM ok Jack". "I wish I believed you. I missed you an your smile, laugh, and I missed seeing your perfect eyes everyday". Aw. I started to blush again. I missed you too, we can't change what happened but I would like to be friends again." I said with a small smile. Or we could skip friends and jut be boy friend and girlfriend...

"Kim?" I looked up Ito his perfect brown eyes. "Ya?"

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow? As a starting over type thing?" He asked. He sounded scared

"I'd love that" I smiled, gave him a gentle kiss of his cheek and walked out and to class. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**(So looks like there will be at least one more chapter! Tell me your thought and please Review! I keep checking for more reviews every half hour haha. I'm so anxious! Thank you bye!)**

**-Hayley**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys/girls. I'm going to update the end of the story is little later today Ok? Please tell me what you thought in the whole story. go sorry this isn't Rey peppy right now, I couldn't defined my dog for the past half hour. I spent it chasing him around my entire neighborhood. I was praying and crying the whole time. I was running switch no shoes on all along the rides and in mud and yards. So im not real peppy. We doin him though so that's good. I can't believe I'm crying! I hate cries ifolkie 2 years...sometimes I feel like Kim in the show...crying makes me feel weak and volneravle so I hold it in. Even in funerals! Haha sorry I'm jut trying to cheer up some. Please review my story. I really appreciate it. **

**-Kickinit1717**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so we will se where I end with this! It might be the last chapter but I'm not for sure. I write off the top of my head with no real plans haha. Please review even more I love hearing from you(: it makes me want to write more and more haha enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own kickin It**

Kim's POV

Jack and I. Me and Jack. Kim Brewer. I like the sound of that. were about to go on our first date like Jack had said. He told me to dress casual so Im wearing my turquoise shorts and floral tank top with my hair curled (like in the end of Kickin it on our own when Jack asks Kim on a date). I was sitting in my room waiting for Jack to get here when I heard "Kim your boyfriends here!" O Ryan when will he learn...I'm going to kill him later... I walked down stairs and saw Jack patiently waiting fr me at the front door.

"Ya hold on" I said calmly. "Ryan he's NOT my boyfriend!" I screamed up the stairs. Ok ok now I'm ready" I said with an awkward smile as we stared walking towards the mall. It was a comfortable silence until Jack said "Do you still think I'm a player?". Well that was random..."no I think your nice and sweet." I said with a small smile.

"Then why did you seem embarrassed that Ryan thought were dating?" Oh , I mean, I didn't mean it like something was wrong with you. Nothings wrong with you at all!" I kept on rambling on as he started to smirk "I mean your hair is gorgeous, your freckles are adorable, and your laugh? Don't get me started on your laugh or smile. Nothing's wrong with you yore perfect! I wouldnt've gone in this date with you if I didn't like you!" I said speaking faster and faster the longer I went on. I shut up after I admitted to having a crush on him...oops

Jacks POV

hold up she thinks I'm adorable, gorgeous, perfect AND she has actual on me? YES! I feel like screaming for joy!i should probably say something...

"You so just admitted to having a huge crush on me" I sad with a smile. I swooped down and intertwined out hands together. "But that ok. I'm glad somebody said something". She smiled her million dollar smile ad looked down. "Sorry. Too cheesey?" I said. It hurt that she didn't say anything. "No it was perfect, like you. I just didn't know what to say".

*Time skip to after date*

Kim's POV

tht was the best night of my life! On the date it was like we were bet friends, so it wasn't awkward at all! We we're walking to my house after the date whenJack intertwined out fingers and kea liked me to my door.

"I had a lot of fun" I said with a smile. I really did. "Me too" jack said as he tarted to walk away. Did I do something? You just walk away! Really! Ugh! I went inside and put some sweatpants pin with a Seaford High t-shirt. I sat on my balcony railing that's attached I my room. Everybody in my family was asleep. After all it was 11 at night. All the sudden I heard bushes rustling below me. I looked down. Jack.

Jacks POV

i felt like a jerk for leaving Kim like that. So I turned back around and went to her house, and to her window. She was sitting on the railing of her balcony staring off into the distance. I tripped on a rock as fell into the bushes making an awful lot of racket. Then I Harvard an angelic voice...

"Jack what are you doing?" Kim said "just come up here before somebody calls the cops on you ok? Climb the vine! I did as told and cloned o her balcony, only to slip and almost fall. But Kim grabbed my hand before I did. Se pulled me up and I fell onto her as she fell onto the balcony ground. My bad! "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" I saw her look up into my eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful. You're beautiful." Oops... Then she did something I had been wanting to do forever!

She kissed me! It was sweet, gentle, passionate, caring and loving all at once. Sadly she pulled away after a few seconds. I smiled and blushed noticing I was still on her. I got up and helped her up. "Will you PLEASE be my girlfriend Kim? I love you. And I walked away earlier because I was nervous. I'm sorry" I said ashamed of myself. "I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you too Jack." She said making me the happier person alive. I gave her a gentle and sweet peck on the lips and she pulled away... Again. "Don't ever leave me?" She said

"I wouldn't even begin to dream of it in a million years". This is the te perfect ending" he said, giggling slightly. My arms around her waist and hers around my neck with put foreheads pressed together. "No" she looked confused. "It's the perfect _beginning_" I said as we both moved in smiling while kissing. It truly was Perfect.

**thank you so much! This is the end of this story! I hope you liked it, and the "no ya a perfect beginning" front mine. It's from Anastasia. I love it though! Until my next story review a lot plz!**


End file.
